Forgetting Leads to Complications
by Sassy SOBettes
Summary: When Malice forgets to take a certain potion that Fallon makes by the cauldronfull, she finds herself and her boyfriend Adrian Pucey in a situation they rather wouldn't be in.
1. Default Chapter

Forgetting Leads to . . . Complications.  
  
A SOBfic by Malice  
  
Malice Haughton laid on her bed in the Seventh year girls Dormitory staring at the ceiling. One hand behind her head, the other casually draped over her stomach. She wouldn't admit it to anybody, but she was nervous about when Fallon would come back in with the results of her latest potion.  
  
It was safe to say whatever the potion said it was bound to be true. After all, Fallon was the best potion's student in her year.  
  
She jumped as the door opened and Fallon walked in, the potion hidden in her hands so she couldn't see the results. She immediately saw the look on the other Slytherin's face and groaned. How could she have been so stupid as to forget?  
  
"Please say it stayed clear." She said, her voice now weak with worry. If it had changed, then she was in big trouble. What would her parents say? Her other friends? What would Adrian think?!  
  
As the other girl moved her hands away from the small flask, she saw the deep blue colour of the potion. "Oh no!" Malice cried out loud. Burying her head, she asked Fallon to leave her so she could think on the matter.  
  
Fallon just nodded, turned toward the door and began to exit. Before she truly left, Malice heard her voice clearly say. "Congratulations, Malice. It's a boy."  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh so short, but oh so to the point. More to come soon! So what do you all think? Love it, hate it? I feel like adding discuss after this, so . discuss. 


	2. chapter two

Lying on her bed she realised that it was way too late to start thinking of how stupid she had been. She was pregnant and didn't know what to do. Getting up, she suddenly wished that she was just late, but now she knew why she felt even worse than when it was an idea.  
  
She realised that she would have to tell the other girls, at least before she got too sick with Morning Sickness. She shuddered at the thought, before remembering not all people got sick. Her mother hadn't, she had got really bad pains in the back and fainting spells instead.  
  
"Brilliant." She muttered to herself. She went to her full-length mirror and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pale, but after the news she had just received that was to be expected, or at least she hoped so. Her clothes were still immaculate, still fit her perfectly, but that would change when the baby growing inside her would decide to show. Luckily there was only the Gryffindor/Slytherin match left for the year.  
  
Sighing, she quickly walked to the door, out of the Dorm and down to the Common room where the other girls were. The little courage she had worked up to get down there fled as soon as the others turned towards her. She took a deep breath, trying to get ready to tell them. The next thing she remembered was staring into the worried faces of her friends, a couple of other Slytherin students milling around.  
  
"What happened?" Kate asked.  
  
"She fainted." She heard Akasha answer.  
  
Malice realised what they were saying and immediately blushed. She had fainted? Why? She had never fainted before in her life and now there were people crowding her. She got back to her feet and straightened out her robes. Giving anybody who so much as looked at her the wrong way a Death Glare, it was soon just her and her friends left in the large room.  
  
"Why don't we take this into my room?" Morrigun had her own room. Before long the girl's were all sitting down comfortably in the Prefect's room.  
  
"Well are you going to tell everyone or are we going to sit around like idiots?" Fallon said, breaking what Malice thought was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Um, yeah. That's what I went downstairs for. Sorry about the fainting spell. Suppose I am a bit shocked." Malice muttered to herself.  
  
"Shocked about what?" Xanne asked, wondering what could shock any of the girls in Morrigun's room. Being Slytherin's they were a tough lot.  
  
"I . I wasn't feeling well. Along with that, I realised that I was late. I didn't think I would end up . but I am. What am I going to do?!" burying her head in her arms, she began to take deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. When she knew she wasn't going to faint again, she looked back up again and said in a tiny voice "I'm pregnant."  
  
The silence that filled the room after those two words was so thick, you could have heard a pin drop . onto carpet.  
  
  
  
A/N - ok, yes it is not that good, but I did say that I was writing this. I changed it a bit. Sorry for it to be so short. Next chapter, the SOBettes' reactions, a meeting with the Quidditch team, and keeping it secret from Adrian.  
  
R/r please. 


End file.
